


Multi-Purpose

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, droid, interchangeable cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: In between his missions as a general of the Grand Army of the Republic, Anakin has his hobbies to occupy his time - not all of which the Jedi would approve of.Kinktober 2020 prompt: 14th, Toys
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/OC
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Multi-Purpose

The apartments in the lower levels of Coruscant were dirt-cheap and sketchy as hell. The slum lord that owned them only asked that rent be paid on time, no questions asked about what went on inside. And the small apartment he rented on the 2,147th level was no different. He waved at one of the three Twi’lek prostitutes who lived down the hall, all three men gorgeous examples of their species who’d been dealt a bad hand and ended up in the trade to pay off their debts, whether they chose those debts or they were given them by someone else. On more than one occasion they’d made an advance at him as they passed and today was no exception. Anakin’s gaze lingered on the scantily-clad man as he walked by. 

He swiped his key card and waited the couple of seconds it took the faulty circuity to misfire,recalibrate, then use the backup connection to open the door. He had bought the place on a whim a while back, using the pay the Grand Republic Army gave its generals, but which the Jedi Temple didn’t really give them much in terms of ways to spend. It had given him a space of his own, away from the Temple and the ongoing war - and, more importantly, a space in which he could explore himself in a way the jedi would frown on, to put it lightly.

Finally, the door caught up with itself, and Anakin stepped inside, letting it slide shut behind him. He took a moment to glance around the small apartment, checking that nothing had been disturbed. Over the years, he’d decorated the three small rooms to his liking. The main room - if he lived here, it’d be some kind of combined sitting space and mini-kitchen - had been turned into a kind of workshop, with machine and droid strewn everywhere, packed into boxes and spilling off the shelves. 

He kicked his boots off and shrugged off the cloak he wore over his clothes, tossing it on a hanger as he made his way to the small refresher in a side room. Inside was a small cabinet and sink, but the room was dominated by the sonic shower that Anakin had upgraded and modified was inside to help clean him thoroughly, both inside and out. He unbuckled his belt before he stripped off his shirt and stepped out of his pants. A flick of a switch on the sonic started up its vibrations, passing over and through his body. It only took a few moments to complete its cycle before deactivation. 

Still naked, Anakin left the bathroom and stepped through into the apartment’s bedroom. A full-length mirror was built into one wall, and he took a moment to admire himself in it, flexing lightly. If nothing else, his Jedi training had given him a body he knew plenty would kill for. 

Chuckling at his moment of vanity, he stepped away from the mirror and sat down on the end of the bed. 

“SX-3, activate,” he said, enunciating clearly. He hadn’t been able to get the best components for the droid’s audio receptors. Fortunately, in just about all other respects, the robot was top-of-the-line. He’d made it by hand, after all, and he was no slouch when it came to droids.

A cupboard set into the wall opened, revealing a droid charging station and its occupant. SX-3 was unlike just about any other droid on the market. Carbon-fiber plates made up its body plating, specially-treated to be supple and malleable. Together, they formed a facsimile of a muscular physique, outlined with golden trim and green-glowing highlights. Complex faceplates gave it a visage capable of expressing an impressive degree of emotion, while its processing core was advanced enough to make it capable of that kind of emotion.

All of this, though, was arguably secondary to its most important feature, which currently protruded impressively from the meeting of its legs. Not that this was the only dick it could be equipped with. Apart from SX-3 itself, the cupboard had a whole collection - some bought, some the Jedi had made himself.

“I am active, master,” the droid said, a rich liquid sound. “What do you wish of me today?”

Normally, Anakin would ask the droid to run a self-diagnostic, to make sure nothing had gone wrong since his last visit. But this time he’d come down from the high spirits after a trying day, and just wanted to let loose. “Equip cock model D-34 and get me ready for something bigger,” he said, scooting backwards on the bed and spreading his legs to expose his hole.

“Affirmative,” the droid said, detaching its current member - the extra-large, knotted one they had finished their last session with - and replacing it with a smaller model. Within seconds, the new cock (modelled after a Nautolan’s; smooth and flexible) was slick with lube.

With laser focus, SX-3 moved onto the bed, the reinforced metal frame creaked with protest under the droid’s weight (something Anakin had to lighten when the droid had powered down mid-fuck and trapped him), hands moved to grasp his legs. The unyielding hands angled his legs to give his hole maximum exposure before SX-3 pressed his cock against Anakin’s hole. Only the head of his shaft was inside Anakin when he felt a spurt of something cold inside him, the lube mixture he ordered in bulk slicking his passage.

Anakin gasped when SX-3 hilted himself on the first thrust, his cock fully sheathed as the Jedi’s hands curled in the bedsheets. “Fuck!” he yelled, making a note to go over the droid’s programming again. Those thoughts were driven from his mind when SX-3 began to withdraw slights before his hips drove forward, the Nautolan cock sank into him with steady, precise thrusts, each one a bit different from the previous to mimic how a man would fuck him.

“Fuck, harder SX!” he cried, throwing his head back as the cock struck his prostate, his own solid nine inches throbbed in response. He could feel himself drawing closer to the edge with each thrust and didn’t want this night to end anytime soon. “S-SX-3, e-endurance protocol,” he managed to grit out between thrusts, hoping the language processor modifications he’d made could make sense of his broken words. 

He heard the sound of metal sliding as a panel on the droid’s side opened, and the droid pulled out a metal ring that lit up with electric blue lights. It slid around Anakin’s cock, then the metal shifted and tightened around the base. “Endurance protocol active. Time or command release, master?”

“T-time Release, two hours,” he panted. His cock jumped as the cold metal sealed itself in place.

“Confirmed,” the droid intoned, then resumed its thrusts, just as it had been before. Anakin only lasted a few more minutes before he again reached his previous edge, groaning as he teetered on the brink, his balls pulling up only for his orgasm to be held at bay by the ring. His mind spiralled further and further into pleasure as the droid refused to let up, but slowly he began to feel like the Nautolan cock just wasn’t  _ enough _ .

“S-stop,” he said. “Switch t-to,” it took a moment to collect himself enough to decide on which cock to use next. “T-14.” Obediently, SX-3 released its current cock with a faint hiss, leaving it inside the Jedi as it went over to the rack and took down the appendage in question - ridged along its length, after the manner of a Togruta, and much thicker than the previous member. Before long, the droid returned, eased the previous Nautolan model out of Anakin’s hole and pushed in. The Jedi’s sensitive rim cried out with each ridge, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine, while the toy’s girth stretched him out exquisitely. His world seemed to narrow down to his aching cock, his abused hole and his hands clenched in the sheets as the droid began once more to thrust in and out of his entrance, the ribs of the false dick grinding perfectly over his prostate with every plunge - he’d made sure to program SX with as much knowledge of his anatomy as he himself had.

Each thrust was enough to drive him over the edge, his hole leaked lube with every thrust, the ridges dragging his rim back each time before forcing it back in, intense friction on the sensitive ring sent waves of lust through him. “SX, randomize p-position,” he groaned, the hands holding him steady released him immediately. They grasped his waist and without any hesitation, flipped Anakin in bed, holding his hips level with SX-3’s groin. His arms weren't able to catch him in time though, so when SX thrust back inside without any hesitation, Anakin found his face buried in the mattress, his moans muffled as the relentless assault resumed. 

“H-harder,” Anakin groaned, hair plastered to his forehead as SX-3’s thrusting became more forceful. The droid’s hips hit the Jedi's with enough force to leave a rosy glow behind, the sound of flesh being spanked filled the room, and Anakin was well aware that the walls were thin enough that all his negibhours would know he was being fucked stupid. His cock only jumped at the thought of his whorish moans being heard by others.

“S-SX-3, f-full randomize, f-fifteen minutes,” he groaned as the Togurat cock was pulled from his hole. He heard SX moving to the closet, his command to randomly change his cock and their position throughout the fucking would keep him on edge. He felt the next cock slide in, recognizing it as a Rodian shaft from the firm spines that tickled his rim with each thrust, soft scratches sending delicious pleasure through him. 

He rode SX-3 like a beast while the Twi’lek tentacle like cock squirmed randomly inside him, touching places that were rarely touched. Against the wall a thick and heavy Zabrak cock cored him deeply, the heavy spines and deep ridges working his hole till it was red and raw, Anakin could only scream for more as the delicious line between pain and pleasure was blurred. 

Anakin would swear that his hole was gaping after SX-3 drilled him into the floor with a thick Trandoshan dick, the cock nearly an foot long, narrowing in the middle and widening near the tip, his rim left puffy and sensitive. A leathery Gungan cock drilled him doggy style on the floor, the rough material sending shivers as the dry material drove into him. The Talz cock he’d only gotten a few months ago felt amazing as it slid into him, stretching his rim wide as the savagely thick meat was driven into him, his arms wrapped around SX-3’s neck as he bounced on the shaft, his entire weight supported by the droid. 

A thick Wookie cock had SX-3 knotted inside him as the plastic bulb inflated, threatening to destroy his hole as it was pulled back. He could feel the faux cum pumping into him each each small thrust of the cock. The knot tugged at his hole as Anankin counted the number of shaft’s he’d taken, knowing that whatever came next was likely to be the finale. 

SX-3 returned, and Anakin couldn’t hide the hesitance on his face as he saw what shaft SX-3 had selected. It was based on some equine creature that a developing world frequently used for transportation or as a beast of burden. Nearly forty five centimeters long wider than his wrist, the shaft ended with a thick flared head, a wide slit in the center of the shaft. For a moment, Anakin almost called out the override code when he felt the flared head nudged against his loose hole, SX-3 paused for a moment, eyes glowing bright for a moment. 

“Size incompatible with current capacity. Increasing lubricant,” he spoke, kneeling behind Anakin and spreading his cheeks wide. Anakin knew that his hole would be a sloppy mess right now, his rim puffy and red. He felt a steady stream of the warm liquid drip inside, before he felt that great, blunt head nudging at his entrance again. This time, though, the pressure didn’t abate; it built slowly until, with a groan, the wide head popped inside. From there, the Jedi’s world dissolved into fullness and pleasure. At some point, the time release came due and the ring released, followed only moments later by Anakin’s release, but SX-3 just kept going until, finally, he felt the telltale stutter of hips he’d worked into the droid’s programming as a signal, and it began to cum, spilling the false semen into him.

And came. And didn’t stop cumming.

“P-pull out!” he managed to croak out, as white began to spill out from his abused hole. The droid obeyed, continuing to pump its seed over his body, until finally the stream petered out.

“Internal diagnostics indicate faulty valve,” SX-3 said into the silence.

Anakin lay on the bed, panting. Finally, he pulled himself together somewhat. “Guess that’s… the next project, then.”

Later the next day, when Anakin returned to the temple, it was only thanks to his command of the Force that he didn’t betray a limp.


End file.
